


warm hands.

by kaoiyia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Family Fluff, Fluff, Golden route, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Weddings, edelgard is a good big sister, soft edelgard, step by step zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoiyia/pseuds/kaoiyia
Summary: The hands in his hair stop. “Why do you believe it’s acceptable to assume such things?” Dimitri opens his mouth, ready to object, but Edelgard preempts him. “Don’t you believe Claude’s love is enough to prove that he won’t leave you?"Dimitri opens his eyes, allows them to trail up the edges of the mirror until they meet themselves. The fear in them is overwhelming and Dimitri considers closing them again, too weak to face the chaos raging in his soul.Dimitri and Claude are finally marrying. Yet, Dimitri struggles but luckily, he got Edelgard.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Step By Step: A Dimitri & Edelgard Siblings Zine





	warm hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> This was written for **Step by Step** , a Dimitri and Edelgard Sibling Zine. It's a free, digital zine available until January 31st, 2021 so get it while you can! **[Download it here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ml0Xodxc19uxc6cXJDrxohhCIbnBge5K/view)**.

When he was little, Dimitri had always dreamed of a wedding. Not a big one, but enough to invite all his friends and his parents. His dad used to tell him about his wedding day, about the white carriage that brought them to the church, and the beautiful smile of his wife. Dimitri always watched him with big, round eyes, clinging to every word he said.

But right now, Dimitri has come to the realization his younger self was an idiot. It’s 3 PM on his wedding day and he’s a mess. His suit itches and whenever he moves his head, his hair band tweaks by his hair. 

This is useless, he thinks and the hair clip slides off his hand and clatters on the wooden table in front of the mirror. He isn’t made for this, his skin presses against the seams of his suit, and when Dimitri looks up he sees the shadows of death looming around his pupils.

Dimitri continues to stare until the rustling of the trees outside turns silent and his surroundings lose their colors.

The warm hand on his shoulder surprises him, and his muscles twitch, ready to lash out as he swirls around.

"Did I surprise you?" Edelgard asks and Dimitri's fear seeps through his bones. His shoulders sink down and the built-up air in his chest evaporates.

"My apologies, El," Dimitri answers and watches her locks curling around her face. The concern visible on her face curls heavy in Dimitri's stomach and he averts his eyes.

Her eyes rest heavily on Dimitri's chest, threatening to crush him. His fingers twitch against his side. From the corners of his eyes, he watches her hand reaching for his hairband.

“Your hair isn’t done right.”

Dimitri’s lips twitch, “I got a bit nervous, I’m afraid.”

Edelgard clicks her tongue. “That won’t do. Sit down.”

Dimitri gets down on the chair in front of the mirror, hands curled into each other. El’s fingers tug gently on his strands. Dimitri doesn’t look up, fear too prominent in his veins to see it lining his face. SIlence drapes over them, only to be interrupted by the chirping birds outside.

“Are you excited?” El asks at some point, and Dimitri swallows. His fingers tremble in his lap. 

“Very much so.”

A hum follows. “But that’s not all there is to this, right?”

Dread settles on Dimitri’s shoulders. His knuckles turn white as he buries his fingers in the fabric of his pants. His voice is hoarse when he answers, “You know me well, Edelgard.”

She leans forward to reach for the hairpins laying in front of Dimitri, the pink fabric of her dress grazing Dimitri’s shoulder. “It doesn’t take a lot to recognize tense shoulders, Dimitri.”

Dimitri swallows. “I suppose so.”

He hears her inhaling before she starts talking. “There’s no shame in being afraid, Dimitri. Fear is a sign of humanity.” Her fingers curl in his hair, tugging on a streak. “I was afraid as well when I realized I love Byleth.”

Dimitri’s eyes start burning behind his eyelids. “And yet, you lost her.”

Edelgard’s hands don’t waver when she answers. “I did, indeed. But it was an honorable death.”

Dimitri swallows and guides his eyes to Edelgard’s neck. The silver medallion with Byleth’s ashes gleams in the sunlight, and warmth washes through Dimitri’s chest. “I don’t think I’ll be able to carry loss as graceful as you do.” Dimitri’s voice scratches in his throat.

“What makes you think you’ll lose something, Dimitri?” 

The scratching turns into an unbearable burn and fear washes over him like a tidal wave. “Everyone in their right mind would end up leaving me, Edelgard. There is no use in denying the obvious.”

The hands in his hair stop. “Why do you believe it’s acceptable to assume such things?” Dimitri opens his mouth, ready to object, but Edelgard preempts him. “Don’t you believe Claude’s love is enough to prove that he won’t leave you?”

Dimitri opens his eyes, allows them to trail up the edges of the mirror until they meet themselves. The fear in them is overwhelming and Dimitri considers closing them again, too weak to face the chaos raging in his soul.

A tug on his hair prevents him. When he looks up, the resolution is sharp in her eyes. Edelgard’s voice is like a dagger into his chest. “Claude loves you, and today, he’s ready to pledge his life to you.”

“But-”

“No buts, Dimitri. It takes strength to accept help and I know you’re strong.” Her gaze softens. “Please accept ours.”

Dimitri’s throat turns tight until his breaths heave through his chest. He stares into Edelgard’s eyes, his vision blurring as the first boiling tears hit his cheeks. Dimitri doesn’t object when Edelgard tugs back his chair and curls her arms around him. He sinks into her, void of any strength, and when he opens his mouth, his voice is hoarse and small.

“Thank you, Edelgard. I promise I’ll try.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story. I wanted to write more for it but I ended up not doing that. I like how brief it is, it's a little glimpse but hopefully a satisfying one!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kaoiyia) | [subscribe to my ao3 account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoiyia) | [my other dimiclaude works](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=33280939&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=kaoiyia) | [support a small writer](https://kaoiyia.carrd.co/#support)


End file.
